Friendsgiving
by 671056kb
Summary: Continuation of Friends. The one where Joey finds love during Thanksgiving.


Kaileigh Beug

English 211G

Krygsman, R.

Friendsgiving

**Scene I**

The cast consisting of Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler, Ross, and Joey are sitting on couches around a coffee table in a coffee shop called Central Perk. Monica and Chandler have moved to the suburbs and now Rachel lives in Monica and Chandler's old apartment.

Rachel: So, what's our plans for Thanksgiving this year? I was thinking that everyone can come to apartment and Monica can cook us dinner.

Monica: *Wraps Chandlers arm around her* Well actually, Chandler and I were thinking about having a Thanksgiving dinner at our place. I thought it would be wonderful for all of you guys to see the new house together.

Joey: But we always have Thanksgiving at the apartment. It's a tradition. You can't break a tradition.

Chandler: Well maybe it's time for new traditions.

Joey: *Mocks Chandler* Yeah time for "new traditions" *Uses quotation hand signals when saying new traditions* *rolls his eyes*

Chandler: *Gives Joey a dirty look*

Ross: Well guys Rachel and I have an important announcement for you all

Joey: Please don't tell me that you guys got drunk and Rachel's pregnant again

Phoebe: Let's hope that isn't it, I can't deal with another pregnant Rachel

Monica: She was a mean pregnant lady

Rachel: I was not!

Chandler: You shoved my head into a bowl of mashed potatoes when we ran out of milk

Phoebe: And she yelled at a homeless person for being homeless. I used to be homeless and I can tell you that, that was an insult to all the homeless people everywhere

Rachel: Just shut up already! I'm not pregnant.

Joey: Oh, thank God

Ross: As we said, we have an important announcement. As you may know, Rachel and I have had an on and off relationship throughout the years, but we decided for the sake of Emma that we should be together.

Rachel: We really want to give Emma a life where her mommy and daddy are together.

Chandler: Oh my gosh guys, that's great!

*The whole cast cheers and congratulates Ross and Rachel*

Phoebe: Guys I just realized something! I'm with Mike, Chandler and Monica are together, and now Ross and Rachel are a couple again. This is our first Thanksgiving where we all have somebody we love romantically. Well except you Joey.

Joey: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all get it. The only person I loved is you know who. When is my person? She's not out there.

Monica: Joey that's not true. There's plenty of girls out there that would date you.

Joey: But most of them aren't hot!

**Scene II:**

Joey is in his apartment, sitting in his chair, looking at black tv because he forgot to pay his cable bill. He's thinking to himself about how he needs a date to Thanksgiving dinner since all his friends have lover besides him and then an idea comes to his head. He gets out of his chair and walks to the kitchen where he picks up his phone to call his friend Chandler?

Chandler: Hello, this is Chandler Bing.

Joey: Chandler, this Joey. Listen, ever since you and Monica had the twins you guys haven't gone on a date. I can watch the babies tonight so you guys can have a romantic night. Now thinking about it, you guys should go on a double date with Ross and Rachel! I can watch Emma too.

Chandler: Are you sure that you'll be able to watch three babies by yourself?

Joey: Well it ain't rocket science.

SCENE III:

Monica, Chandler, Ross, and Rachel are sitting in the living room talking while the twins are taking naps in their room and Emma is taking a nap in the guestroom.

Monica: Do you guys really trust Joey with the babies tonight?

Chandler: How much trouble can they get in? They're babies they are just going to sleep all night and Joey will probably just watch porn on the TV. *Makes a disgusted face* Now that I think of it, maybe we shouldn't trust him here alone

Rachel: Would you guys just calm down? He won't do anything like that while the babies are here.

Ross: Yeah, Joey would just probably sit around and watch a movie.

*Doorbell Rings* *Joey is at the front door* *Monica gets off the couch and walks to the front door and answers it*

Monica: Oh hey joey

Joey: Hey guys, are you excited for tonight?

*Monica, Rachel, Ross, and Chandler all start getting their coats and scarfs on to leave*

Ross: I sure am! The last time I was out I went to a conference about dinosaur reproduction, did you know-?

Rachel: Oh my God! Lets just go. Joey, are you sure that you'll be okay watching Emma and the twins for the night?

Joey: Yes! We won't get into any trouble, we'll just hangout here for the night.

Monica: Okay, the babies are taking their naps right now. They should wake up in around 30 minutes.

Joey: Everything will be perfect. *Shoves Monica, Rachel, Ross and Chandler out the door and locks it* *talking to himself* Ugh, they're finally gone. *Goes the the guestroom to wake up Emma* Emma, uncle Joey is here*

Emma: *Starts crying*

Joey: *Picks up Emma and starts rocking her* Aww, don't be worried Uncle Joey is here and I need your help.

Emma: *Awake and calms down, stopped crying*

Joey: You see Emma, your mom and dad are together, Monica and Chandler are married and even Phoebe is married to Mike. I'm the only one who doesn't have a special someone. I was kind of hoping that you and the twins will help me find someone. What do you say Em?

Emma: *Makes a whimpering noise*

Joey: Well I'll take that as a yes *goes to the twins room to wake the twins up*

Joey: Wakey, Wakey, twins! Uncle Joey needs your help.

Scene Four:

Joey: *Pushing the twins and Emma around the hot spots in NYC in a three-baby stroller, trying to hit on girls in order to find a date for thanksgiving dinner* *Sees a good-looking girl who is tall and slender, with brown golden locks and amber eyes* *Joey decides to try and talk you her*

Joey: How ya doing? My name is Joey.

Sarah: And I'm Sarah. Your babies are so cute! What's their names?

Joey: *Thinking to himself: She thinks they're my kids? I'll just roll with it. What are their names again? I can't think, I'll just come up with some names* Thanks, they're my pride and joy, they mean everything to me. The older one is Addison and the twins are Allison and Alex.

Sarah: You named your kids Addison and Allison?

Joey: *Thinking to himself: Oh crap, that was stupid, come up with something Joey* I didn't have a say in the names. When my wife, the mother of my three kids, and I first got married, she was the love of my life. But then she fell into the wrong crowd. We had beautiful Emma, I mean Addison, and my wife, my ex-wife, fell down the rabit hole and started to do drugs. I decided to take her to rehab, she was there for three months, and then I picked her up. She was sober for around 5 months, and during those 5 months she got pregnant with the twins. When she was pregnant with the twins, she was doing drugs. And when the twins were born, she was so high that she named our second daughter Allison.

Sarah: Oh wow, where is your ex-wife now?

Joey: Probably popping pills somewhere. Once the twins were born, the idea of having three kids got to her head and she found difficulty in being their mother and my wife. One day while I was at work, she packed up and left. I came home to an empty apartment and with the three babies laying down in baskets.

Sarah: *Feels sad and kind of turned on by the strength of a single father raising his three kids alone* *Puts her hand on Joey* Oh my! That sounds just horrible. It's so amazing that you are raising these three kids all on your own.

Joey: Well not all on my own, I do have some friends that help me. What about you? I couldn't help but notice your accent? Where are you from? China!

Sarah: I'm from a town in England.

Joey: I've been to London before.

Sarah: Well not all of England is London.

Joey: It's not? Where is London then? In India?

Sarah: No. London is a city in England, but there's plenty more towns and cities in England.

Joey: OH? So, its kind of like Mexico and New Mexico. The country is London and all the towns and stuff around it is New London. *When saying stuff, puts hands up making quotation marks*

Sarah: *Gives Joey a questionable look* Not exactly.

Joey: Do you have any friends here?

Sarah: Not exactly, I'm just here until next weekend for a seminar.

Joey: Oh so you have no one to spend Thanksgiving with?

Emma: *Starts fussy*

Joey: Not right now Allison, Unc- daddy is trying to get a date.

Sarah: No, but it's not a big deal. Where I'm from we don't celebrate thanksgiving.

Joey: Oh dang, New London wouldn't be my place. I like my food. Especially thanksgiving food.

Sarah: Every Sunday we have a Sunday Roast with mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Joey: Yuck! That sounds healthy. Well since you are in tow, why don't you come over and have your first American Thanksgiving with me and my friends.

Sarah: I wouldn't want to impose.

Joey: It wouldn't be a problem. What do you say?

Sarah: I would be delighted to join you for my first Thanksgiving.

**Scene III: **

*Monica, Chandler, Rachel, and Ross are now back at Monica and Chandlers house panicking that they can't find Joey or the three babies*

Rachel: Guys, I can't find them anywhere.

Monica: *Pasing around, sees Chandler and starts yelling at him while pointing her finger in his face* See I told you that Joey wasn't capable of watching the babies, but no you just had to convince me. It's all your fault.

Ross: What if I never get to see Emma again? Who else am I going to talk about the evolution of dinosaur generations with?

Chandler: *Mumbles* No wonder why she ran away. She ran away to get away from her dad the dinosaur guy.

Rachel: You shouldn't be boring her with that anyways. She's coming back. Joey will come back with all three of the kids.

Scene: IV

*Joey and the twins are at the train station trying to catch a train back to Monica and Chandlers house, but he lost his wallet somewhere in the city.* *Phoebe is posing as a homeless man with a wig and fake beard, begging people for money at the train station*

Joey: *Talking to himself and the twins* Ugh! What am I going to do? I have no money to get a train ticket, I have no money to make a phone call. *Palms himself repeatedly on the face while saying "Stupid Joey, thing" * *Sees a homeless person asking for money, people are putting money in a hat on the ground* *Idea suddenly hits Joey* *Joey runs over and takes the homeless persons hat full of money and quickly runs off with the babies*

Phoebe: *Takes off a fake wig and beard* I just got robbed by a Joey look alike. *Starts taking off and following Joey and the babies*

Scene V:

*Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler are all at home worried about Joey and the three babies* *Door bell rings*

Joey: *Rings doorbell*

Monica: *Answers the door* Oh my gosh the babies!

Rachel: *Rushes and picks up Emma* Emma where have you been?

Ross and Chandler: *Both rush to their babies*

Ross: Oh my gosh, Emma. I was so worried about you. I promise that uncle Joey will never watch or be alone with you again. You must have been so scared.

Chandler: Joey, where the hell have you been?

Joey: *Huffs and puts hand behind his head in a guilty manner* Well, you see. The babies were napping and once they woke up, I just had a gut feeling like one of the twins was trying to tell me something.

Rachel: What was two 5-month-old babies trying to tell you?

Joey: That Monica was out of flour! So, I went to the store to get some.

Ross: Where is the flour?

Monica: I'm a professional cook! I would never run out of flour! Plus, I get my flour in a shipment every Thursday from Italy.

Joey: Yeah, Yeah.

Rachel: Joey, where did you really go with the three babies?

Chandler: Hopefully not a strip joint

Monica: *Panicking* If you took my babies, I swear I would -

Joey: *Interrupts Monica* No, I didn't take them to a strip joint. What kind of uncle do you think I am?

Ross: SO where did you take them?

Joey: Well I just saw how happy you and Rachel, Monica and Chandler, and Phoebe is being in a relationship and I felt vey sad and lonely, so I wanted to go out and find someone. SO I decided to take the babies with me, and I met this beautiful girl named Sarah. Man was she beautiful. When I saw her on the corner -

Chandler: *Interrupts Joey* Oh so you didn't take the babies to a strip joint, but instead you took them to a lady working the corner?

Rachel: Oh my god! Emma needs a bath, that's disgusting! *Rushes to the bathroom with Emma*

Joey: Guys! She doesn't work the corner. She's from the United Kingdom.

Ross: Oh great. A foreign lady working the corner. She's probably been everywhere.

Joey: Can you guys just stop! Sarah is a wonderful girl and I feel like this could really be something. I just want a relationship and to happy like the rest of you guys.

Chandler: Well than that's great joey.

Monica: Yeah, I haven't seen you talk about somebody since you know who.

Joey: I kind of invited her over here for an American thanksgiving

Rachel: *Comes back with Emma to hangout with the rest of the group in the entryway/living room*

Ross: Oh that wonderful

Joey: There's just one little problem.

Monica: Ok, what is it?

Joey: Well I kind of told her that the babies are mine and that the babies' mom is in a rehab faculty getting help with her drug and alcohol addiction.

Rachel: Joey!

Joey: I know, I know!

Ross: What were you thinking?

Joey: I wasn't, but can you guys please go along with it just for the night? After thanksgiving dinner is over, I'll tell her the truth.

Chandler: Are you serious?

Ross: You gotta be kidding.

Rachel: Guys! Lets help our friend Joey out, he just wants to be happy.

Monica: Lets help

Ross and Chandler: *In unison, and in a stressed voice* I suppose

Joey: Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you.

Scene V

*Monica, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, and Joey are all getting ready for Thanksgiving dinner at Chandler and Monica's. Waiting for the arrival of Phoebe and Mike, and Joeys date Sarah. The friends are sitting in the dining room talking while Monica is preparing the Thanksgiving dinner in the kitchen.

Monica: I can't wait to see this Sarah. Hoepfully is everything Joey has said.

Chandler: It wouldn't surprise me if she was a nut job.

Joey: She's a good woman, she very kind and very very beautiful.

Rachel: We're just want you to be careful Joey, you never know with the people you meet these days.

*Door Bell Rings*

Chandler: *Answers the Door*

Sarah: *Appears*

Joey: *Moves towards the door to greet Sarah*

Chandler: Hi you must be Sarah I'm Chandler

Sarah: *Budges past Chandler, ignoring him* *Runs to Joey with open arms for a big hug* My Joey!


End file.
